1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing assembly, and more particularly, to an assembly for fishing shrimp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for fishing assemblies have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a structure that is mounted to a watercraft and designed to scoop up the shrimp swimming in the path of the cruising watercraft.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,286 issued to Martin John in 1985 for a trawl shrimp cage. The patented assembly includes a pair of cages corresponding to a pair of nets in submerged position by vessel. However, it differs from the present invention because it fails to disclose an assembly that captures or scoops the shrimp from the front of the boat, creating cooperating currents to push the shrimp to the rear of the boat and them collected inside the boat. John""s patented cage includes the use of a net 40 that necessarily entangles the shrimp preventing it from readily reaching cage 30.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a fishing assembly that can be used with watercrafts to fish more efficiently with a minimum effort.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fishing assembly that routes the shrimp from the water in the front of the boat to a storage container with minimum handling by the users.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fishing assembly that utilizes the force of a cruising watercraft to fish the shrimp and push it towards the rear of the watercraft for ready storage.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.